Life has strange ways, doesn't it?
by PrincessPrometheus
Summary: I hope that you never have to have somebody mess with your life on earth. Because I have. And trust me you don't want that to happen. Especially if it's a god. Or should I said goddesses. Eventual Bucky/ Oc and Steve/ Oc. All avengers will appear at some point though.
1. The beginning

"Are you sure you want them?"

"Yes those are the ones sister"

"I hope you're right Sjöfn, I hope these are the entertaining ones."

"I am sister Lofn, I'm always right"

The two stones the goddesses were working on descended towards earth.

One a light blue and deep purple, the other a fiery pink, both intricately wrapped in a silver and gold cage. "They must start at a young age Lofn, forbidden love and power takes time." "Why must you do this again sister Sjöfn?" "I told you, I need entertainment and these two young ladies are the perfect candidates, I can feel it."


	2. New Mexico

"TALOR, ARE YOU READY TO GO TO NEW MEXICO? LETS GO!"

My friend, Emily, yelled. Oh god, it's the summer of our sophomore year and she's already full of excitement. Im sitting in a truck with her for 10 hours. I hope she passes out, or finds something to entertain herself other than me. Don't get me wrong I love her and all...but when she's excited and in a small space, you might want some noise canceling headphones. Or sleeping drugs. Or both.

I examined myself in the bathroom mirror. Dirty blonde hair. It could be longer. Green eyes. I wish they were greener. I was wearing a floral dress with some black oxfords, I can't wear heels because I'm "too tall. I hear that every day. I'm only 5'8". Why can't I be shorter? I have a very girly style what can I say? I turned sideways. I was closer to a plus size. I mean a size 14 is considered a U.S. Plus size so I guess I'm plus sized. I hated my body. I've been on the swim team for two years. I eat healthy. I like to think that I could be skinnier but I guess that won't happen. My weight does goes down but slowly, very slowly. I turned back and began examining my face again. I had glasses, they weren't so bad but they can still make me feel ugly sometimes. A round face. I wish it was thinner. Pimple scars here and there. Not much but they are still there. Why can't I have flawless skin? I sighed and started putting my makeup on. If you don't like what you see at least you can temporarily fix it...right?

As I head to the car I bump into Emily. Emily is my best friend, also technically my sister. My adoptive sister. I make fun of her for being short. She's only 5'3" and isn't really that short. She knows I'm kidding so it's all in good fun. She's only one size bigger than me making her a size 16. She does the same thing I do but she's also in the same predicament that I am in. We slowly lose weight. But slower than a turtle. She also has glasses but she is very happy with them. She has short blonde hair and blue eyes. I love her blue eyes. We have it in common and when we were smaller people used to think we were sisters. But hey, it made it easier for us.

We both have troublesome pasts. We've had those nights where we talk about it and cry but then we comfort each other and feel better. It's nice to have someone to share my life's information with. I'm so glad that all of the gods and heavens out there put her here with me. I don't think we would've made it without the other.

My past is well...slightly tragic I guess you could say. My mother had me at the whopping age of 17. Not that that is a problem or anything but it wasn't a really good choice for her. She definitely wasn't ready to have a child and had many problems with me. She got me taken away from her in court and I had to live with my grandparents. I love my grandparents with all of my heart but I do wonder what it would be like if I had grown up with my mom.

To specify where I lived, I lived with my dads parents, not my moms. Shortly after I was taken away from my mom her mother died. She died from breast cancer and it took a very heavy toll on my mother. I didn't know my grandmother that well at all at the time so it didn't really affect me that much. Some years went on and I now had twin brother and sisters and one new baby brother from my mom. After the court incident my mom had found a new guy. His name was William. They had the occasional fight but it isn't much now.

I was helping with my twin brother and sister in the bathtub when I heard my mom pacing in the hallway saying, "no, no, no." My five year old self didn't know what to do with the situation so I left the twins in the bathtub and went in the hallway to comfort my mom. Once she saw me she told me to dress the twins and get out of the bathroom. We would have company soon. I got them dressed and started hearing frantic people including my mother. Once I got them out of the bathroom that's when I saw it. My baby brother. On the floor. With some paramedics mouth to his. But, even though I was five, I knew nothing would change the lifeless body of my baby brother. I went to go comfort my mother. She needed it most of all, yet I noticed nobody else was giving it to her. They were treating her like the plague. After I was sure she was ok I went outside. My grandparents were there to take me home. I didn't want to leave my mom but I knew I had little choice in the matter. They went inside to tell them we would be leaving soon.

But then a paramedic came to me when I was all alone. I was scared at first but then he asked me "Do you like teddy bears?" The questioned surprised me a little. "Well...yeah I guess." I looked down at the floor as he started to walk away. He came back from the car and proceeded to hand me a teddy bear. It looked a little worn down but it was still lovely. It had a little red shirt on it and it said "hug me". I still have that bear to this day. That paramedic will never be forgotten...

"YO, TALOR, EARTH TO TALOR!" Emily started yelling, scaring me out of my thoughts. "Jesus Emily what?" I asked. She is so impatient sometimes, I thought while laughing.

"I was talking to you and you spaced out on me man. I was worried for a second." She said laughing. She is always laughing. Sometimes I wonder how she does it. "Sorry I was just thinking, what were you saying?" "Weeeeeeell as you spaced out an hour passed. I thought you'd like to know that since that only means 9 more hours!" She said, beaming a smile at me.

This girl will be the death of me some day. She continued talking. "I think we should try to sleep. Mema brought some Benadryl so we can knock ourselves out." She gestured to Mema, "She already took some because you know she can't stand us...or riding for hours in a car...with us."

Mema is my biological grandmother and Emily's adoptive mother. I'm so thankful for her, Emily is too but she isn't necessarily her real grandparent by blood so I guess the level of thankfulness is slightly different. "Sure hit me up with some Benadryl." Maybe this car ride would go along a lot smoother if I was asleep for most of it. She handed me the bottle of Benadryl and took her Benadryl without any water. Freak. She closed her eyes and waited for the medicine to work. Time for me to do the same. Benadryl might not make me go to sleep, but it sure as hell keeps me asleep.

A pretty woman with long blonde hair and a flowing pink dress greeted me. She had silver and gold cuffs on her wrists and her wrists seemed to pulse a dark pink color where her veins should be. I have never seen her before in my life.

"Talor..." She said as she pranced around me. "What?" I asked. Where is this going? How does she know my name?

She was quiet. I turned around and she wasn't there. I turned around in a full circle to find I was alone. "Tell your friend to keep her eyes peeled."

I woke with a start. What the hell was that? "You ok there Talor?" Pepa said. Pepa is my biological grandfather and Emily's adoptive father. He's the typical protective father figure. I will admit he looks very intimidating. Apparently once when a boy broke my aunts heart, he scared the boy and the family so much that they moved out of the town. "Yes I'm fine. I just think the car bumped me around and it scared me." I added with a laugh.

Emily was still passed out on the other side of the truck. Typical Emily. "How much longer do you think it will be till we get there?" It's been forever in this car. Granted I have been asleep most of the time my legs need room. No matter how long they are they gotta be stretched man. "Probably 10 more minutes" Pepa said. I can tell he's very tired. I mean he had just driven us for about 10 hours. But did I really sleep that long? It felt like minutes...

"Hey Emily look! We get the triangle room! Yes!" Why was I so excited for a triangle room? It just has a slanted ceiling, it isn't even a triangle. I wonder what goes on through my head sometimes. I just enjoy things that are strange and just different in general. Something that isn't necessarily normal.

"So...Talor I have something to ask you.." She trailed off looking around sheepishly. "What is it?" What doesn't she already know? I've been here as long as she has been. "Um. Well.." She trailed off and started messing with her pants. It was a nervous tick of hers. "I had this dream and, we- it might not mean anything..I could just be being stupid... But there was a lady, and she had on a blue and purple dress dress and had long red hair...she said you have a message for me. BUT sometimes I have strange dreams and I could just be beingweirdIdontknow." She ended really quickly. I could tell she felt stupid and awkward right now. But I mean who wouldn't be?

"Talor..?" "OH, sorry Emily." I said with a smile. What do I say? Do I say that I had a dream too? I mean I did and they are eerily similar. What is going on? Why did we have the dreams? "I had one too...except mine was a woman with blonde hair and a pink dress. She said "tell your friend to keep her eyes peeled" but I don't know what that even means." This sounds stranger when you actually say it out loud. I wonder if we look crazy sometimes? "Should we listen to them Talor? Do you think we just had a coincidence of dreams? Or...is this something we should worry about..?" "Emily that would be one hell of a coincidence. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen..." This was too strange. And I live with Emily. Trust me I know what strange is. "WELL, we just settled ourselves in the wonders of New Mexico with time to spare. Maybe we can convince Mema and Pepa to take us out to eat?" I said. I hope we can lighten the mood by doing things. I mean this is vacation after all. "GIRLS. WERE GOING OUT TO EAT. BE READY." Oh, well I guess that answers that.

It was a nice restaurant. It was actually part of the hotel complex that we were at. The food was slightly too expensive when you compared it to the portions though. But what do you expect? I got the chicken fried steak that came with mashed potatoes and green beans. It was actually very tasty, I expected it to taste like trash. That's what normally happens at fancy restaurants. Emily got the grilled chicken with mango and vegetables. You healthy heathen you. We actually usually eat the same thing but she has this strange obsession for steamed broccoli and squash. I mean, I do too but I had had that for lunch so I decided for a change.

The scenery in this city, red river, was gorgeous. There were trees around the entire back of the hotel side. Which was exactly where the balcony was. Me and Emily were standing on the balcony talking about exactly what we will do here. I wish i could live in a place like this. I'm so glad Emily convinced them to take us here. Emily's hair was gently blowing in the wind. I loved when she was like this. Quiet and having that thinking look in her eyes. I could just sit here forever. It's moments like this that are very special to me. But then I saw Emily's face contort into confusion.

"Hey..Talor, do you see that? What is that?" I looked over to what she was talking about. Looking into the forest I saw something. It was very far away but I saw it. Two glowing objects. One a light blue and deep purple...the other a fiery pink.


End file.
